1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a memory device having a plurality of word lines arranged at extremely narrow pitches.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor memory device, such as a NAND-type flash memory which is used as a data storage cell for multimedia card, has a plurality of bit lines and a plurality of word lines which intersect the bit lines in a memory cell area. A contact area is located in an end portion of each word line. A predetermined voltage is supplied through the contact area to each word line. The contact area (the end portions) is arranged so that each may shift in an extending direction of the word line. By this arrangement, an interference effect of a diffracted light in the end portions are reduced when the word lines are patterning, and short or disconnect of the word lines are prevented.
However, with a reduction of a design rule of the NAND flash memory, distance between the word lines becomes narrower. By the reduction, even if the end portions are shifted, an influence of a leak current between the word lines increases when a potential difference between the adjacent word lines.